Bike share programs are increasing in popularity in many urban environments. The bike share programs often include a distributed network of self-service pickup and drop off locations. Users may pick up a bike from one of the locations on an as-needed basis and return the bike to any of the locations within the network. Unfortunately, users often do not have access to helmets when picking up a bike from one of the locations, and the distributed nature of the locations makes it impractical to have manned kiosks at each of the locations to rent helmets to users.